cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shepards
Date: Unknown at present The party were having drinks in a tavern in Greenest when a ruckus is heard outside. After a few moments a sheep comes bounding in to the tavern with a scroll in it's mouth. It run's straight to Erik and hands him the scroll. Upon closer inspection the scroll is a scroll of speak to animals. Erik uses the scroll on the sheep and the sheep's "baa's" slowly start to turn into a posh elegant elvish sounding voice - he introduces himself as Finethir Shinebright. Finethir explains that he is a very talented transmutation Wizard, but his apprentice Noke has gotten paranoid, and betrayed him - turning him in to a sheep and imprisoning him. Before Finethir could tell the whole story, a hulking brute of a half Orc Guz stumbled in to the tavern in toe with a large hooded figure and 3 wolves, he demanded the sheep be handed to him, the party refused and a battle started. the hooded figure turned out to be a large Bear, but all of the animals with Guz turned out to be polymorphed guards. The party quickly disposed of the threat and said they would help Finethir defeat Noke and retrieve his wand of true polymorph back. They traveled and came across a guard tower, upon inspection there were no guards, only goo left on the floor and ladder. Summer decided to eat some of it...as she was doing so Finethir explained that this was the wand used by an incompetent caster causing the guards to turn in to what Summer was eating. They carried on and came across Finethir's old home, the home was formed magically from the living branches of 4 oak trees forming three platforms. Apero and Thurdolin worked together to locate Noke and message him - he was clearly mad. The flew directly to his room avoiding the guards and confronted Noke. He paniced and turned the bed he was lying on into a Bed Wyrmling. The party managed to defeat Noke and his Bed. Apero, now with wand in hand, used it in an attempt to help the guards turn back to normal. But with little knowledge of the wand (he didn't look at it before using it) he turned the guard into a Gibbering Mouther. The party were working hard to defeat the enemy, when Apero used the wand again and failed (he still hasn't looked at it yet). This turned the Gibbering Mouther into a Greater Gibbering Mouther. After more fighting, Apero's wild magic summoned a small creature, hoping it will help he used the wand on this as well with the idea to turn it in to a Large Dragon. However since he has still NOT LOOKED AT THE WAND, he failed again and turned this creature into a Gibbering Mouther. The party were facing certain defeat, so they legged it. Date: Same as previous session, just later in the day. On the way back to Greenest to rest and hopefully use the wand to restore Finethir (even though Apero now thinks this is a wand of Gibbering Mouther) they see fire in the distance coming from the direction of Greenest. As they get closer they see a party ahead cheering and pushing each other heading in the direction of Greenest. The party took a small rest and encountered Arthur, the king of the Britians - he wants them to join him and his knights in Camalot... Also Apero introduces their party as The Sheppars, for some reason. They head towards Greenest and realize that the town is on fire. they dispose of multiple parties of Cultist, Mercinaries and Kobolds, they manage to get some information out of one of the cultists. The invaders working for the Cult of the Dragon and for the “dragon lady” (Rezmir), and that they’re after loot for the great hoard that will usher in the reign of the Queen of Dragons, they are to meet to the east after the invasion. The party make their way to the Keep and meet Governor Nighthill. He explains that they are being attacked by a large force and they have a dragon - not that the dragon is attacking much. Governor Nighthill asks the party to help more villagers and shows them the secret tunnel out of the keep. Date: Same as previous session, just later in the day. The party exit the tunnel into the river and notice twofold: # A large fire is forming to the south west # There are bells coming from the village Temple The party decide to head to the temple. There are thee forces around the temple that the party dispatch two of with ease. They enter the temple and greet 20 villagers and one Priest. They help them escape and run towards the tunnel into the keep. The fleeing villagers and party are pelted by kobolds and their rocks, as well as chased by Ambush Drakes and Mercs/Cultists. A couple villagers die in the escape, but most manage to get into the tunnel thanks to Summer. Thurdolin and Crescendo take the brunt of the attack and are knocked unconscious a couple times. Thanks to all the party's efforts of playing pass the parcel with their downed comrades they got close enough to the keep to allow the keeps archers to take out the pursuing attackers. They got safley into the keep and decided it was time to rest, but not before Summer and Apero thought it would be fun to try and attack the leader of the attack with arrow - which didn't work. The next morning Erik used the wand to Finethir and restored him to his elvish self. and as they all awoke they were greeted by a booming voice: "Defenders of Greenest! This has been a successful night, and I am feeling generous. Do you see these four pitiful, useless prisoners? We have no need for them, so I will trade them back to you. Send out your best warrior to fight me, and you can have these four in exchange"